


Fire, Electrifying

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Kissing, Past Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Diego and Lila fight until they kiss.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Kudos: 1





	Fire, Electrifying

A knife towards Lila, which she barely avoided, a punch towards Diego, which he did not avoid. A grin grew on both their faces – they certainly enjoyed fighting each other more necessary. They spent each day trying to catch the other unawares in order to win. Some days Diego on the fight, some days Lila won the fight. After each fight they made jibes at each other, all in good fun, and went their own ways. Today is different, they can both feel it in the air. There’s tension, the good kind. Diego’s attempt at a kick lands them both on the ground with Lila above him. Their faces draw near and before they can think better of it, their lips meet. It’s fire, electrifying. And just as quickly as the moment came, it disappears. It’s lost in a sea of jokes -because God-forbid they be vulnerable with each other. Diego tries to push it aside but he can’t help but wonder if ever he’ll be able to forget the woman who first had his heart – Patch.


End file.
